


L.A.Hot

by impietytest



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impietytest/pseuds/impietytest
Summary: 好像真的有一点很无聊......





	L.A.Hot

在玹好慢哦……李泰容把双手紧紧夹在大腿间，趁没人在身边小幅度摩擦起来，脸上泛起不正常的潮红。怎么这个时候突然发情……他羞恼地把头偏向一边，咬紧下唇缓缓往沙发角落挤，边挤边靠磨蹭布艺沙发来缓解后穴越来越肆虐的饥渴感。到底要…试多少件，快从更衣室里出来……呜。  
随着时间的推移，连合拢发抖双腿的动作都变得吃力，他愈发不安地用指尖划弄着身下被濡湿的沙发布套。在公共场合发情的认知让他羞耻又难堪，身体却因为咫尺的玻璃幕墙外不时走过的悠闲路人变得更加敏感。  
“嗯……”忍不住隔着布料碰了碰穴口，不出所料那里早就湿得一塌糊涂。小心探进去的半个指节无异于隔靴搔痒，但在室外行人随时会注意到他的异样，又无法站起来拿东西遮住身体的情况下，他只能够继续保持这种别扭的姿势，靠偷偷摸摸指奸自己熬过一波又一波汹涌的情潮。啊要疯了……哈啊……根本不够…在玹…啊啊…在玹…求求你快出来。生理泪水倏然跌落他通红的眼眶。

郑在玹礼貌地谢过前来帮忙的女店员，准备把试过的衣服一一挂回原处，突然心口一窒。他凭直觉快步走回李泰容身边，离人两米时猛然感受到一股甜得发腻的焦糖玛奇朵味在空气中爆炸开来。  
李泰容整个人依瘫在沙发扶手上，正被体内又一轮高热刺激得泪水涟涟。郑在玹轻抚过他颈部发红发热的腺体，狠下心来用力咬了上去。脆弱又娇嫩的部位被无情刺破的感觉让omega用湿软的声线尖叫出声，而后终于在一片熟悉的清冷味道中恢复了意识。郑在玹抬起他的下巴，皱紧眉头一副愠怒的样子。“发情期怎么不和我说？”李泰容怯生生地看了他的alpha一眼，低下头没有吱声。  
“……要怎样哥才会长记性？”郑在玹把人抱起来放在自己腿上，轻得他有点心疼。“唔，下次不会了……“毛茸茸的脑袋拱向他的胸前，他看着李泰容用牙齿咬开一粒粒衬衫扣子，小嘴湿答答地亲上他的胸肌，还用无辜的眼神从下往上观察着他的反应。刚被狠狠咬过的痕迹明晃晃地烙在他的颈侧，像是一种挑衅。  
……欠日。郑在玹深吸一口气平静躁动的下体，把手探向他身后。手指扫过着湿得不可思议的细腻腿根，轻松插进期待造访已久的饥渴小洞。李泰容从容的点火动作随着后穴被三根手指填满的感觉戛然而止，大手搅弄后穴发出的噗滋水声弄得他面红耳赤，随着毫不怜惜的大力抽插哭叫出声。“哈！…哈啊！呜呜呜！…轻、慢一点！”“哥这里……好像不是这么说的。很喜欢我的手指呢。”两指撑开omega被玩弄得红肿的湿润穴口。穴口在alpha的视线下可怜兮兮地瑟缩着，仿佛在乞求马上被重新填满。“不要再…呜！玩我了…在…在玹！”“那要看泰容哥的表现了哦。”  
细小的金属拉链声让李泰容不自觉咽了口唾沫，发着抖的手抓不稳炙在手心的滚烫阴茎，郑在玹被猫抓一样的若有若无的触碰撩得头皮发麻。“……喂。哥是故意的吗？”有别于平常语气的冷硬声线配合alpha天生的掌控力，性感得他大腿发软。李泰容轻颤着撑开后穴缓缓往阴茎上坐。可是还是…太大了……即使是被手指操过一轮的小穴也被撑开得很辛苦，他喘着气伸出舌头向alpha索吻求助。  
郑在玹感受着发情期的Omega紧致湿润又火热的甬道，轻轻一动就让身上的李泰容呜咽出声。“……要来了哦。”他按着李泰容瘦弱的腰小心翼翼地往上顶，小小只的omega 努力打开自己的身体来承欢，双手把他的脖子抱得更紧。  
这个姿势下太轻易能顶到生殖口——但医生告诫过他们omega体弱标记第一年绝对不能要小孩——所以即使是新婚两人也一直不敢太放纵。“只是蹭一蹭，不进去。”郑在玹亲着他汗涔涔的鬓角，身下温柔地动作着。对着这个每逢发情期像颗任人采拮的樱桃一样诱人的漂亮omega，他确实需要比常人更高的定力才能控制自己不做到最后一步。不幸中的万幸是归功于这种体质，信息素的味道也漂得不远，否则防止其他alpha的骚扰估计也要下不少功夫。“进来也...没关系，的………”偏偏他的omega还毫不知情般总是在引诱他。“……再说多一句哥这个礼拜别想下床哦。”  
“可是泰容是真的想怀在玹的……”他急忙用嘴堵住李泰容接下来的话。这种话配上那两只煽情的大眼睛简直能让alpha积累良久的理智完全崩盘。  
所以故意没告诉在玹发情期。李泰容被亲得晕乎乎的，后半句话咽在喉咙里。但是在玹这么聪明肯定猜到了吧…他想。不过这样也，太舒服了，体内伞头挑逗着生殖道周围的软肉，可能比直接进去还要更销魂。郑在玹注意到他的情动，笑着把他死死捂住嘴巴的手扳到头顶，倒在沙发上加快速度操他。身为年长者的最后一点自尊心让他禁止自己在床上叫得像个女人，但拦不住坏心眼的弟弟就喜欢这个。一句极尽媚态的呻吟从嘴角漏出，然后是更多的、混杂着肉体拍击声、不堪入耳的淫靡之音。李泰容觉得自己的脸面一败涂地，害羞得快要死掉了。  
“啊啊…在玹啊……哈啊别……别再啊啊欺负…欺负我了！呜…呜……”  
“是哥先欺负我的。”他亲着李泰容止不住的眼泪。“每次都。勾引完就跑不管售后。哥真的很坏，早该被惩罚一下了。”郑在玹说着逐渐放慢速度，全根抽出又迟缓地没入半根，在甬道口磨蹭着。这对处于发情期的omega来说再煎熬不过了。李泰容抽抽嗒嗒地叫着他的名字，而alpha却专注着身下的动作，丝毫不为所动。  
“在…在玹…求你快……”  
“试着说点别的吧？”  
“啊……啊啊在，玹……呜…老公我错了…”  
求你更用力地欺负我吧。他都不知道这么不要脸的话是怎么从自己嘴里说出来的 ，幸好在玹非·常·受·用。

李泰容在撑到极致的穴口被强行又塞进一根小指的时候哭着射了出来，刚高潮过的身体被兴头上的alpha随便摆了个姿势就又开始了新一轮的进犯，过载的快感泯灭了他岌岌可危的理智，逼得他在alpha的背肌上留下好几道指痕。  
“够了吗？”几轮过后郑在玹终于仁慈地把精液一滴不漏灌进进他过分餮足的小穴，而他没什么力气地抱着alpha的手臂，只是轻轻点了点头。

**Author's Note:**

> 好像真的有一点很无聊......


End file.
